The Masked Warriors
の たち |romaji = Kamen no Senshi-tachi |translated title = |release = May 2nd, 2018 |engrelease = |episode = |saga = Dark Empire Saga |previous = Everything will be solved in Hell!! |next = Chapter 11 (Dark Demon Realm Mission) }} の たち|Kamen no Senshi-tachi}} is an extra chapter of the Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Dark Demon Realm Mission! that is chronologically set before the tenth chapter. Summary Xeno Bardock arrives on an asteroid and sees a broken Time Breaker mask on the ground, noting he came because he sensed something and wonders if Towa and Mira are up to something again. Xeno Paragus - who had been flung through a wormhole by Dark Broly arrives and is encountered by the Dark-Masked King who had been sent to recover him, however Xeno Paragus's Time Breaker eyepatch had broken and so he was no longer under control, he fights back against the masked king but is easily overwhelmed. Xeno Bardock saves Xeno Paragus and calls the Dark Masked King weak for not having broken out of the mind control like Xeno Bardock had in the past. However the masked king suddenly does, revealing that he is Xeno King Vegeta and that he had allowed himself to be mind controlled in order to gain the power and now he has gained control of the darkness. He then reveals his intentions to go back in time to before the Genocide of the Saiyans to eliminate Frieza and Beerus and asks Xeno Bardock and Xeno Paragus to rejoin him. Xeno Bardock acknowledges the difference in strength between the two of them but still he refuses, finding the notion of changing history worthless and that they must accept the past. He picks up his broken mask, putting it back on in order to become stronger due to the darkness but this time he is able to resist and uses the power as his own to transform into a Super Saiyan 3. As they fight, Xeno Paragus stabs Xeno King Vegeta in the side, but is in turn obliterated by the Saiyan king. Super Saiyan 3 Xeno Bardock and Xeno King Vegeta then fire two huge energy waves at each other creating a mighty explosion. Meanwhile, in the Demon Realm, The Dark Dragon Balls have all been gathered and Mechikabura is preparing for his wish. Appearances Characters *Xeno Bardock *Xeno King Vegeta *Xeno Paragus *Mechikabura *Salsa Locations *Asteroid *Demon Realm Transformations *Super Saiyan 3 Battles *Xeno King Vegeta vs. Xeno Paragus *Xeno Bardock (Base/Super Saiyan 3) vs. Xeno King Vegeta Game and Manga differences *The battle takes place at Mechikabura's Tower in the game, and takes place after Dark Shenron's summoning. *As Xeno Paragus willingly worked for the Dark Empire in the game, his initial attack on Xeno King Vegeta only occurs in the manga. *Xeno King Vegeta's intention to travel back in time to kill Frieza and Beerus isn't stated in the game. *Xeno Paragus survives in the game, and gets the finishing blow on Xeno King Vegeta. Trivia *This chapter and it's events are loosely based on the eighth Super Dragon Ball Heroes opening. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dark Demon Realm Mission Category:Dragon Ball Heroes Category:Dark Empire Saga